Alice in wonderland
by The Silica Pen
Summary: Alice is checked into the asylum and things soon go down hill. AU set in my silcaverse.


Extra: Alice in wonderland

"She's been living in a mad house all her life. Seen things no little girl should see." The girl in question had a bag over her head that stopped her seeing and was handcuffed. The man who had spoken was tall with black hair and Asian features. "It's only now that she gets checked into the asylum."

They were stood in the hallway of a dark and dingy building. The man was speaking to a woman that had asked who the new arrival was. She shrugged and left, the man was always cryptic like that.

Half the walls were made of brick the other half were simply bare rock. Oils lamps were hanging low from the ceiling so that the man had to crouch as he walked to stop himself banging his head.

The man led her down the corridor to her room, when he had sat her on the bed she spoke in a tinkling voice. "Thank you sir. Please, what is your name?" He could see her tilt her head under the bag.

"They call me Jack; do you know why you are here little one?"

Her head bobbed up and down softly. "I see things, things that haven't happened yet." The girl reached up and brushed the bag with her fingers and jangled the chain of the handcuffs. "Could you please remove this? It is itchy and I don't like it."

The man walked across the room and placed his hand on her shoulder "I am afraid not but someone will be here soon to do that." He turned to leave but the voice spoke again.

"Friend?"

"Yes little one?"

She tried to stand but stumbled back onto the bed. "Friend, what is this place called?"

"This place has no name as it does not exist. I hope to see you again soon little one." He left and shut the door. The girl heard to scrape of a lock and lay back soon drifting off to sleep.

While she was asleep someone came in and removed the bag and cuffs. A long bandage was wrapped over her eyes to keep her blinded.

The girl scratched at the bandage, even after a week she wasn't used to it. Jack was leading her down a different hall way, his hand on her upper arm. "Where are we going Friend?"

"We are going to run some tests on you little one."

"But I did not study. What are they about friend?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Not that kind of test. We want to see if we can work out what causes your visions and try to help you."

They walked in silence for a while before they came to a wooden door. Jack knocked and they waited.

"Friend, do you like me?"

If the question had fazed Jack at all then he hid it well. "Of course I do little one, why do you ask?"

"Just wondered. I really like you. You seam really nice friend." There was a creak and the door opened to reveal a tall man.

"OK I can't go with you from here on. Dr Connors will look after you for your tests."

The girl reached out and touched his face. "Friend, will you wait for me?" She moved her hand to the new man's face.

"I would wait forever little one."

The girl was sat in a chair lights shining on her face. Her bandage was still in place but she could still see the bright light. "Doctor, are you getting anywhere on the tests?" They had been working on it for several weeks now.

The doctor was writing on a piece of paper but he looked up at her. She had come to them way too thin to be healthy now though she had gained a lot of weight. She had become a lot more beautiful. It said a lot that she was better off here than at home.

"Yes we are progressing well, it will be a bit longer before we identify where your visions come from."

He saw her mouth pull into a small smile. Something he had not seen on her face much. "Why?"

He glanced down at his notes. They had lots of notes but none of them really meant anything, soon they would have to resort to drastic measures. "Because we had to start from scratch. There is nothing we can use as a foundation for this as your case is unique in many ways."

The mismatched pair where sat in her room. "Where do you come from friend?"

The doctors where at the end of their rope. Jack had come to check her health so they knew if she was likely to die anytime soon. "A small village in Japan that was destroyed by a great fire."

She nodded in understanding. "You talk like a samurai. When are my tests friend?"

"None today child, you needed a rest from being poked and prodded." Jack was done with the health test and now took out a comb and sat behind her to tackle her hair.

"Thank you friend." She let him comb in silence until he pulled it back and tied it to keep it out of the way. She turned around and reached up to feel her blindfold. "Friend, what do I talk like?"

The man leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead. "A little girl that has seen far too much of this world and just wants to be normal."

"Little one are you ready for the tests?" She was sat on her bed and looked up towards the voice.

"Yes friend. Will you be waiting when I return?"

"As always." By now she could walk the path to the door on her own and did so as a sign of her independence.

When the door opened Doctor Connors spoke to let her know she could continue onwards. "Hello Alice how are you today?"

"I am fine thank you. What are we doing today?" As she passed him he looked down the tunnel at Jack who had followed her silently down the hall just in case.

He shut the door and turned to follow her "We are going to try removing that blindfold."

The doctors crowded round to observe what happened. The first few seconds after it was off were OK but then flames sprang up before her eyes. She screamed and tried to shrink into the chair. "Death! Help help him! Why won't anyone help him can't you see he is burning?" She turned her head to avoid the sight but stood to her left was Doctor Connors, she began to scream again. "Spiders, crawling in his eyes! You are all dying! Why won't you do anything? Death all around!" Her eyes rolled up into her head and her body went limp.

"Very interesting."

When Jack was done yelling at the doctors for doing that to her he returned to a horrible sight. Alice had been returned with nothing to cover her eyes so she had ripped her top of to tear into a strip to blind herself. There were deep red gouges all over her face and blood over her fingers where she had tried to claw her eyes out. "Little one what did you do."

She was crying and the salt in her tears was painful he knew but her voice strong. "Stop the visions. Stop them at their source. Just a little girl. Seen far too much. Just want to be normal. Want to leave the mad house" She had gone mad she was spewing out scattered memories. Unable to form words of her own.

* * *

OK this is set in the silicaverse (see my profile for more info) it is about Alice's time in the asylum. It won't affect the main storyline for a while.

Jack fairly obviously is Samurai Jack and Doctor Connors is in fact Doc Connors from Spider-man aka the lizard.


End file.
